


Klance Week

by sasuhina_gal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Assassin Lance, AtLA AU, Bookworm Keith, Chat Noir Lance, Cheerleader Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Firebender Keith (Voltron), Football Player Keith, K drama au, Keith and Shiro are the sons of Fire Lord Zarkon, Keith is goth, Ladybeetle Keith, Lance has a lot of piercings, Lance is pastel, Lance is too kind for his own good, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, Waterbender Lance (Voltron), businessman keith, painter lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: A week of klance storiesMay 17- Free will vs Fate(ATLA AU)May 18-Sacrafice(Goth!Keith and Pastel!Lance)May 19-ScarsMay 20-Welcome home(K Drama AU)May 21-Partners in crime(Miraculous Ladybug AU)May 22-QuoteMay 23-Free day (High school AU)





	1. Fated to kill you but love you with my own free will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance had met Keith at the Jasmine Dragon and they quickly fell in love. He thought that Keith was fated for him to love but how was he so wrong about fate?

Lance snuck out the window of his room. He didn’t want to get caught by the people still inside, plus it was a good excuse to practise stealth. Once he was off the property, he headed down the street, keeping to the shadows as he headed from the Upper Ring of Ba Sing Se, to the lower. It got easier and easier as less and fewer lights were lit in each Ring and soon he reached the Lower Ring, but he was still cautious. With Ba Sing Se under Fire Nation control, Fire Nation soldiers would be walking the streets and the last thing Lance needed was to get caught. Finally, Lance reached his destination, Firelight Fountain. After being taken control, the lamps weren’t lit, however tonight they were, signalling to Lance that the person he came to meet was there. When he approached the fountain however, he didn’t see anyone.

 _‘Where is he? He didn’t get caught did he?’_ he felt something silently approach him and when it was close enough, he swung his elbow back, catching the assailant in the chest.

“Ow!” Lance spun around to see him, Keith, hunched over in pain from Lance’s attack. “Ah, ouch. I’m sorry I tried to surprise you.”

Lance felt horrible. He was here to see Keith and now look what he did. He could blame it on Allura’s training sessions and the whole reason he was in Ba Sing Se. he had been handpicked by Allura, an airbender, to assassinate the Fire Lord and his heirs. Normally an airbender wouldn’t go to such measures, but anyone who knew anything about energybending couldn’t be found, and every rebellion was being stopped before it could rise. Also her tribe had been killed by the Fire Nation, leaving her the only one alive. The thing was, two of the heirs, where illegitimate sons and honestly, Lance didn’t believe they had to die. No one had even known they existed until Allura told them. Lance just saw it as them not wanting anything to do with their father but Allura say differently. She was the boss and she made the decisions. Nothing Lance could say would change her mind.

In the waiting game for more information to make a solid plan, he met Keith, who worked at the Jasmine Dragon in the Middle Ring with his brother. They had talked a bit, which then turned into flirting, which turned into an invite to come here to the fountain, which turned into meeting and seeing each other more and more and now Lance was pretty sure he was in love. He knew so much about Keith and his life with his mother and the man he thought was his father, to being taken to live with his real father and how he and his brother Shiro depended on each other. How they were able to get away from him to work here but he wouldn’t be surprised if he got dragged back for a few months only to be thrown aside again. Keith sat silent as he listened to Lance tell him about the Northern Lights that shone down on his village, how much he missed his family, the edited stories about what happened at the base in the Upper Ring. They had shared sweet kisses and whispered words and daring escapes from soldiers, but Lance was more than sure that he wanted to stay with Keith. He made him happy, forgetting the job he had. He was sure fate gave him Keith to counteract to horrors he was about to do, soon anyway.

“Oh La, babe, are you ok?”

Keith slowly straightened up still rubbing his sore stomach. “Whatever I did, I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I just reacted. I’m sorry. Are you ok?”

Keith waved it off. “It’s fine. I shouldn’t have sneaked up on you like that, especially with soldiers walking around. I just didn’t see you all day.”

Lance couldn’t help but smile at the pout Keith gained. “Aww, missed me that much?”

“Yes.” Keith answered, like it should have been obvious. Maybe it was.

With a shy smile, Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck and kissed him, sighing at the feeling of Keith’s lips against his. La, he wanted to do this all day. The kiss got heated rather quickly, but neither minded. Keith rested his hands on Lance’s waist, squeezing, making Lance moan at the pressure. They pulled away, but still stayed close, their foreheads resting against each other.

“I’ve really wanted to do that all day.” Keith said, giving Lance an almost smug smirk as he watched Lance pant slightly.

“You have no idea how much I missed getting that this morning.” Lance said, nuzzling Keith, as he let his arms slid down so he could tangle his fingers through Keith’s hair. Spirts, the style it was in should have been horrible, but Keith made it work and it was so soft and fluffy. Lance didn’t think he ever swooned so hard for someone pulling their hair into a ponytail, but then again, Keith was different in everyway.

The two sat on the edge of the fountain, Lance snuggling up close to Keith to steal his warmth. If Allura just trusted a few firebenders who opposed the Fire Lord, he’d be able to snuggle up to Keith every night. For warmth on their travels of course.

“Anything interesting happen today?” Lance asked

“Other than another set of old ladies flirting with Shiro? Not much.” Keith said, pressing a kiss to Lance’s forehead, making Lance hum happily.

Lance was going to keep the conversation going but the two stilled at the sound of footsteps heading in their direction. Keith pulled them up and down the street, hiding them in a nearby alleyway, small enough to fit them both closely together.

“The lanterns at the fountain were lit again. Remind me why they aren’t kept lit anymore?” a solider asked

“Apparently it’s a sign of hope or something. Besides, anyone seen out past curfew is arrested.” The soldier’s partner explained, the two passing where Keith and Lance were hiding. The soldiers walked off, leaving the two alone and safe for the most part.

“That was too close. If they’re walking around now, it’s not best to stay out here.” Keith said, looking out a bit to make sure the soldiers were gone. He looked back at Lance, who looked crestfallen.

“But I haven’t seen you all day.”

“Come see me tomorrow. Early, so we can have a bit of time together.” Lance still looked upset but nodded anyway. “I can walk you back to house.”

“I’d love that really, but let’s not risk getting the soldiers to catch us. But I will definitely be seeing you tomorrow.” Lance meant only for the kiss to be brief, but he felt Keith wrap his arms around his neck, holding him there for longer, not that he was complaining. “Hmm, I’m getting more of that tomorrow. I’ll see you soon ok?”

Reluctantly Keith let go and let Lance head off. It didn’t take him long to get back up to the Upper Ring and sneak back onto the property. When he closed his window, he let out a scream when he turned to see Allura sitting on his bed, with a knowing look on her face.

“You’re back late.”

“What in the Spirts’ name are you doing in my room?”

“One, I own this house so I can go wherever I want and two, I came to get you for a meeting and Pidge mentioned that you might of snuck off to go see your boyfriend. Is it the same person you go see at the tea shop every day? Coran loves tea and you never see him go as often as you.”

Lance felt mortified. He had been so sure that he had been able to keep it a secret but apparently not. “It-it’s none of your business.”

“Alright,” Allura said, a smirk on her face, “come on, we have an actual meeting. We’ve been waiting for you and this is important.”

“How come?” Lance asked, as he followed the airbender out of the room.

“We’ve finally got information on the sons. We’ve been looking it over and Coran thinks it’s best if you and I go after them. We’re splitting the rest of the group to go after Lotor. Once the sons are dead, we’ll join up and all attack Zarkon.”

An uncomfortable feeling grew in Lance’s stomach, like it was telling him to be careful. He guessed it had to do with the fact that he was actually going to do this; he was going to kill someone. They walked into the living room which doubled as the meeting room. On the table were papers with maps and coded letters. On the very end were two open scrolls. Lance walked over and looked at them, feeling his whole world come to a halt when he saw the sketches.

Not noticing Lance, Allura said, “the oldest is Takashi and his brother is Keith. As far as we know Keith is a firebender and Takashi is a bender, but he hasn’t been seen bending so we’re not sure what kind. So I’ll be going after him and Lance, you’ll take care of Keith.”

Keith, his Keith, his Keith’s face was staring back up at him from its fixed position on the scroll. His Keith, was the Fire Lord’s son? This wasn’t right. This had to be a joke. How? How could this be true?

“Lance?” he looked up to see Pidge looking at him from her spot on the table. He noticed he was sitting on the couch and the room was empty except for him, Pidge and Hunk.

“What?” he noticed he sounded a bit breathless.

“You kinda blanked out when you go here. We thought something was wrong when you kinda collapsed on the couch but you didn’t look like you passed out or anything.”

Hunk, who was crouched on the other side of Lance continued, “I felt your heartbeat and it sounded like you were panicking. Lance, what’s going on, what happened?”

Feeling like he was moving slow, he reached around Pidge and grabbed one of the scrolls that were still sitting on the table. He looked at the open sheet, looking at the familiar face. “This can’t be happening. No, no, no.” dropping the scroll, Lance hid his face in his hands, hoping this was all a really bad dream. This couldn’t be real.

“Lance, I can hear your heart. What’s wrong? Is it your target?”

“He’s not a target Hunk, that’s my boyfriend!”

The room was silent, Lance not even moving from his hands as he felt tears come to his eyes. How? How was this happening? Had Keith been playing with him this entire time? Had all those stories he told him been lies? No, Lance prided himself on noticing when a person was lying and everything Keith told him was true, he knew it. It had to be right?

“Lance? Do you actually know Keith? Like, you’ve met him before?” Hunk asked gently.

“I met him here, at the tea house. I’ve been meeting with him every night and I know everything about him and this can’t be right. He can’t be the son of the Fire Lord.” But, Keith told him that his father was a high class person who controlled their lives whenever he wanted. How he and Shiro would be dragged by his father’s guards back to the Fire Nation. Lance hadn’t even thought that it sounded strange that high class people would have their own guards, but palace guards were something else. They were usually bigger and scarier, making their jobs easier. “How could I have been so stupid?”

“Lance, does he know what you do?” Pidge asked.

Lance shook his head, finally removing his hands from his face, but still not looking at his friends, “I told him I was a butler for Allura’s code name but he knows I’m a waterbender and I’m from the Southern Water Tribe.”

“Lance, I need you to listen to me.” Pidge said, planting her hands on his shoulder. He looked up into Pidge’s tawny brown eyes, which were filled with something, determination maybe? “You said you know everything about him right? Do you think he’s lying to you?”

“I don’t know. What if he is lying but I’m so stupidly in love with him that I can’t tell?”

“Listen,” Pidge said, shaking him, “don’t think about it, just answer. Do you think he’s lying?”

Lance shook his head. “No,” he answered weakly, “I don’t think he is. I really think he doesn’t agree with what the Fire Nation is doing and that he hates how he’s just a thing for his father and not important and…I think that he isn’t using me. That he might actually love me like I do him.”

“You haven’t told him you love him, have you?” Hunk asked, watching Lance shake his head. He rubbed Lance’s back, “if it makes you feel any better, I think he’s telling the truth too. I don’t think him or his brother agree with this.”

“But what am I going to do? Allura said I have to kill Keith. How can I do that?” he felt lighter knowing his two best friends weren’t angry with him that apparently he had been dating the illegitimate son of the Fire Lord for a while.

“Maybe you should tell Allura. Ok hear me out,” Pidge said, seeing the distressed look on Lance’s face, “I don’t agree with killing these two. I mean they have nothing to do with their father and I don’t know how much you were listening to, but apparently because they don’t live in the palace, they’re being picked up to be brought back for this huge ceremony the Fire Lord is having. It’s happening in a few days and it takes like three days by boat to get to the Fire Nation, they’re going to come get Keith and Takashi soon. Maybe if you tell Allura and you explain to her what you and Keith have, maybe she’ll change her tune about how the Fire Nation is. I mean, she can’t get rid of an entire nation, there has to be balance. There’s a reason there’s an Avatar.”

“And if she doesn’t? I thought…I thought that fate brought me to Keith as a way to have something good when I’m supposed to be killing somebody, but instead they brought me Keith so I could kill him even though I love him. And I still don’t even know if he’s telling the truth, even though I feel he is.”

“Well, what are you going to listen to? Fate, that you dealt you the worst hand? Or your own free will, cause I know you Lance. You never wanted to kill him then and you definitely don’t want to now.”

She was right. Pidge always was. Even knowing what he did now, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t kill Keith or Shiro. But, he needed to talk to Keith, before he could make a decision on what to do.

“Hunk, can you come and talk to Keith with me? Hearts don’t lie and, I wanna be sure. I don’t want to regret my decision.”

Hunk nodded, looking at Lance sympathetically. “Of course I will.”

“And I’ll be there for backup.” Pidge promised.

But backup or a human lie detector weren’t needed the next morning because they weren’t there. Keith and Shiro disappeared over night. Except they didn’t disappear as much as they were picked up. A merchant who worked at the store across the street told them that late the night before, Fire Nation soldiers put them in a carriage, but not before Keith ran over and handed the merchant a letter for Lance.

 

“Dear Lance, I’m so sorry that this had to of happened when I was with you. I’m being pulled into play by my father, who wants to look like the doting father everyone thinks he is. Of course he does this with no warning or even thinking about us. I have no clue when I’ll be back, but please don’t forget about me. I know you told me that Lady Sol was moving soon, so I hope you’re still there by the time I get back, but if not, know that the time we had together was some of the best moments of my life. I won’t forget you and I pray to the spirits that we’ll meet again, because Lance, I love you. I’ve wanted to tell you but it always felt too soon, but now that I’m being pulled away from you so suddenly, I realised that I want you to know this. I hate that I can’t know if you feel the same way but I hope that I can hear you tell me how you feel soon. Yours Keith.”

Lance tightened his grip on the letter. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t kill him, but how was he going to tell Allura? That he wasn’t going to follow what fate set out for him. Instead he would follow his free will, because he couldn’t do it, he wouldn’t kill Keith. He loved him too much for that.


	2. Sacrifice for his spoiled prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is willing to sacrifice for Lance, even one of his towels so Lance can dye his hair

Keith knew he should be helping his boyfriend with picking out a hair colour, but he was distracted by Lance’s belly piercing. He recently got a new ring, a dangling paw, and the urge to nibble around it was growing but he couldn’t do that here in the store.

“What about this colour?” Keith snapped out of his daze and looked over to Lance, who was standing on a stool he stole from one of the isle to get to the more pastel hair colours. Lance had the wild idea to get his hair dyed a pastel blue or light blue, but didn’t have the money to make a proper appointment at the hair salon, cause college was a thing. So they were getting the supplies to do it at home, which was going to take a while since Lance was going to have to wait a few days after bleaching his hair in order to protect his hair as much as possible.

The colour Lance was holding was a slivery blue. Keith tilted his head, trying to imagine the colour on Lance. He had seen Lance with white hair when he wore a wig on Halloween and he looked pretty good so Keith nodded, sure this colour would be good.

“Sweet. Help me down?”

Keith rolled his eyes, but put the shopping basket down and held his arms open, so Lance could fall into them safely. “You’re such a spoiled prince.” Keith said teasingly

“But I’m your spoiled prince.” Lance said, pressing a kiss to Keith’s cheek before he put him down. He dropped the box in the basket and picked it up himself. “I think we’ve got everything. Allura’s helping me so she has the treatment shampoos and stuff.”

“Check out then?” with Lance nod, Keith lead them to the empty front area and went to the first cashier. While the cashier had a friendly smile, Keith could see the questioning look in her eyes. He knew the two of them were quite a sight to see. Keith was Goth, so he had the streaked red hair, the black clothes and fishnet, the chockers, black Doc Martins, the piercings – though, not as much as Lance had. Lance was pastel, down to the brightly coloured clothes and flower crown, but he had way more piercing that Keith. Most of his left ear, the one on his right, his belly button, the ones on his hips and one of Keith’s favourites was his tongue piercing. Keith just had the one on his right ear and his eyebrow. They made an interesting pair, making people stop and stare, even more when they realised they were dating. But Keith could care less. He loved Lance and Lance loved him, that’s all that mattered.

(And they had the approval of friends and parents, always a plus)

“Your going to have to use a lot of towels aren’t you?” Keith asked, as they walked to his motorcycle.

“Well, one around my shoulders when the dye is going in and another to towel my hair when it’s all done. We have enough towels that we can sacrifice right?”

“I think so.” Going through his mental catalogue of their bin of towels and such, there were one or two he knew they wouldn’t miss, but they were white towels. But he was sure it would be worth it.

* * *

 

“Keith, do we have an extra towel?” Lance called from the bathroom. Keith had been partially right in thinking they had enough towels, they had one. The idea was to use his newly had pay check to get one or two more but cheque hadn’t deposited yet into his account.

“Uhh, one sec!”

“Please hurry, my hair still smells like vinegar and I’d like to get it off as much as possible.”

Keith pulled out the towel bin from under their bed and pulled out a red towel. Not one they could spare but Keith wasn’t going to make Lance use the towel from yesterday, it had been stained a greyish blue from the dye. If he had to sacrifice one of his towel, that was fine.

“Alright, ready to see?” Lance called from behind the closed bathroom door.

“As long as it’s not the really bad blonde, I’m more than ready.”

The door swung open and Lance stepped outside, hands out spread. “Ta da!”

It looked good, really good. He had heard Allura tell Lance to not use any sort of heat treatment so Lance’s hair was still its natural curly.

“Keith, stop.” Lance whined as Keith started to ruffle Lance’s now curly silvery blue. It was still as soft as usually. He’d think Lance would hate what he was doing if it weren’t for him pushing his head closer like he was a cat.

“Do you like it?” Lance asked

“Have I told you you look good today?” Keith asked,

“Yes, but feel free to do it again.” Lance answered looking cheeky

“You look amazing, my spoiled little prince.”

“And I’m all yours.”


	3. Love filled scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith never liked his scars, but Lance's were nothing to be ashamed about. Not when they were filled with love.

“It’s just a cut, really.”

Keith couldn’t believe what he was hearing, just a cut. Lance had come to the gym he worked part time at with three long scratches that were still bleeding from the bandages.

“That is not a cut. Come here.” He pulled Lance behind the front desk and into the back room, leaving the duties to Rolo, who looked a bit pale at the sight of blood that stained Lance’s bandages. “Lance, why didn’t you go to the hospital? That looks like it needs stiches.”

“It doesn’t really,” Lance explained as Keith sat him down at the break table, “Coran looked it over. It’s not bad, it’s just still bleeding. The scar’s gonna be pretty bad though.”

Scars, Keith never liked scars much. He knew it meant something different for everyone. The scars on him from different foster homes were signs of the times he couldn’t fight back but Shiro’s scars from war were signs that he fought and was able to come back. Lance’s scars were different. They were signs that he cared. He worked at an animal shelter, always volunteering to help abused animals, dealing with animals who snapped more than anything, never giving up on any animal. When he first met him, accompanying Shiro, on orders of their mother so Shiro wouldn’t try and adopt the whole shelter, Lance was bandaging his hands from a cat who liked to scratch. Allura, Lance’s boss, was telling him if he wasn’t careful his hands would be full of scars before he knew it.

“If I don’t get scratched, they’d try it on other people who won’t take it better. Besides, better to get it out now than later.”

Lance didn’t mind the scars, if it meant those animals were helped. When they came back to finally pick up Shiro’s cat, Lance had more bandages on his hand, but was still bright as ever. Then they bumped into each other at a coffee shop and Lance had recognised him and they ended up talking. Keith asked him about all the scars on his hands and arms and he burst out into the stories of how he got them and how each of the animals that gave it to him was happy and in a forever home.

“You don’t mind the scars?” Keith asked, interrupting Lance telling him about a dog who had been abandoned and left for dead, and how at his new house he was the new guard dog for his family’s new baby.

Lance shook his head, “I did at first but then when the animals learn better and don’t scratch in fear and they get really good homes, then you can’t be that mad.” Keith was sure that’s when he fell for Lance.

“You’re going to have to be more careful. What even happened?” Keith asked spreading Neosporin on the cuts, holding Lance’s wrist tight so he wouldn’t flinch as much.

“Cat, doesn’t like anyone, she’ll hiss and yowl at anyone who gets close by. I’ve been trying for weeks to try and get her to socialize with anyone, but all it’s gotten me is destroyed bracelets, ripped long sleeve shirt and this.” Lance nodded to the scratches that Keith was wrapping.

“Well in your list of scars, this one doesn’t seem to have a happy ending.”

“I’m sure if I spend a bit more time with her, she’ll be fine.”

“You’re never going to stop are you?”

Lance shook his head, his ever present smile on his face. “Nope.”

Keith let out a sigh, shaking his head at Lance, “what am I going to do with you?”

“Possibly get your own matching scar and help me with this cat?” Lance asked, looking pleading.

Almost a month later, the same cat, a Samolian named Aka, would come and great Keith when he came home with meows and playful swipes, rubbing against Lance whenever he came over as well. Whenever Lance would go to pet her, Keith could see the faint scars of Aka’s biggest attack on Lance.

Keith didn’t like his scars, but he didn’t mind the ones Lance had. They showed he cared too much.


	4. I'll be home soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith just wants these meetings to be over so he can be home with the person he loves

“Actually, I just miss you.” Keith smiled as he looked out the window of his hotel at the lit city beneath him. “It’s weird how it came to this didn’t it?”

“Yeah, I mean, 4 months ago I was being paid to kiss you and trying not to fall for you but I did, like we’re in some K-Drama.” Lance replied. “But you really miss me?”

“mmhm.” It was strange how he and Lance got to this point. His family wanted him to marry, but relationships were not something Keith did, so he hired Lance to help him. He paid him to go out with him, paying extra if he got hurt. It wasn’t serious at first but they got to know each other more and more and actual feelings started to develop. It took a while for them to actually admit it to each other but it happened. They were actually celebrating a real 100 days of dating before they knew it.

At the moment, Keith was on a business trip in New York, while Lance stayed in Korea to keep working on his art series for the gallery opening he was having soon. As much as Keith wanted to make things easier for Lance, Lance insisted on doing everything by himself, from booking the art gallery to getting the guest list to organizing the opening. Keith would always admire the way Lance could move mountains to do things himself, without help. Probably one of the reasons Keith fell for him.

“Hey,” Lance said, breaking Keith out of his dazing, “Your flight back, you couldn’t get it changed?”

Lance’s gallery opening was happening in 2 days, however his assistant messed up and made Keith’s flight back the day after the opening. They hadn’t gotten the chance to get it changed with all the meetings and other business Keith had to attend to.

“We’ve been really busy. I’m trying my best, I promise.”

“No it’s fine,” Lance said, fabric rustling from his side of the line, “I just kinda want you to be there, but your job comes first. I’ll be ok?”

“I want to be with you when it opens. Honestly I’d rather be with you rather than sit here dealing with grumpy old men, who despite knowing I’m in a very happy relationship, try to set me up with their daughters and granddaughters.”

“Guess they also forgot to remember you’re gay.” Lance pointed out, laughter in his voice. “Shame I’m not there, I’d love to start making out with you in front of those guys. It’d be a win-win for both of us. You get those scheming men off your back and I get to make out with you.”

“A win-win for us all indeed. I miss kissing you. First thing I’m going to do when I see you is kiss the daylights out of you.”

Keith gained a smug smirk at the sound of Lance sputtering. “y-you can’t just say things like that!”

“You’re that really cute red aren’t you?”

“Shut up! I’ll hang up on you.”

“Its how late already there? Like 9 in the morning?”

“Not that late. Plus I wanted to talk to you.” Lance said, sounding almost guilty. “If you’re tired, I can let you go.”

“More like you need to get a move on. You have a lot of things to finish for the opening today right? Text me when you’re done and if I’m free I’ll call you, ok?”

“Alright, love you.”

“I love you too Lance.”

* * *

 

“You have no idea the hell I had to go through to get you the private jet so you could get back earlier.” Shiro said, sitting across from his brother. Keith let a hum as he was focused on the iPad in front of him. “You should be happy dad really likes Lance that he was willing to go against grandmother to get you back in time.”

“Not really in time, since our arrival time is about an hour before the event ends and I can’t get from the airport to the gallery that quickly. But I will be with Lance before he goes to sleep hopefully. At the very least, I’ll be the first thing he sees when he wakes up.”

Shiro let out a laugh, shaking his head. “You are completely in love with him. I never thought I’d see you this way.”

A small smile came to Keith lips as he hit the home button to be greeted with the picture of Lance, paint splattered on him from a paint fight Keith had started in hopes of getting him away from working too hard, Lance’s smile forever captured. “Yeah, me either.”

Finally after what felt like forever, he arrived back in South Korea and his driver took him back to his and Lance’s apartment. According to the security cameras, Lance hadn’t arrived yet. He decided to wait right outside the front door; he wanted to be the first thing Lance saw when he got back. Soon he heard the gate swing open and the sound of footsteps heading up the pathway. Lance was dressed up in his best but had shed his jacket and was loosening his tie.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes? Why don’t you finish stripping when we get inside?”

Lance was startled but that was completely forgotten when it registered who was in front of him. “Keith!”

Keith was ready to catch Lance in his arms, spinning him around before he set him down again and pulled Lance into a deep kiss.

Lance pulled away, “I thought you weren’t coming back till tomorrow.”

“Father convinced grandmother to let me use the private jet to come back. I’m sorry I missed your opening but Allura told me that it was amazing.”

Lance nodded before kissing Keith again. “Sold a lot a pieces, talked to a lot of people who wanted commissions and the manager said he wanted to leave the art up for an extra week. But I spent the whole evening wishing it was the next day so I could see you.”

Keith placed a kiss on Lance’s lips before kissing his forehead and looking at his boyfriend lovingly, brushing his cheek just as softly, “I wanted nothing more than to come back home. And I don’t mean this place right here, I mean you and your big blue eyes and really sweet kisses.”

Lance burst into giggles, his cheeks red, “why do you always say stuff like that?”

“Because that red looks really good on you.” Keith teased, before pulling Lance into another deep kiss. He was really glad to be back with Lance, no other place felt like home than when he was with him.


	5. Partners in trying to fix your relationship with your crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is trying to distract himself after Chat Noir and Ladybeetle had an arguement but Ladybeetle comes to him asking for an open ear. Maybe they can both help each other.

“Alright Plagg, remember those fabrics down there take to smell really easily so don’t even think about bringing a single bit of that cheese back to my room ok?” Lance instructed to the black Kwami as he lifted the cover to the Camembert bowl, letting the steam escape. Plagg was floating nearby, a piece of bread in his hands practically vibrating in excitement.

“Alright, alright, now let me at it!” he demanded, diving down to scope up a big dollop of the cooked cheese. The bread disappeared into his mouth, leaving a blissed out Kwami to float away in happiness. “How did I live like this all these years?”

“I can’t believe no of your other heroes thought to cook it, it taste way better and it doesn’t smell as much. Alright,” Lance said clapping his hands together, “skylight is still open, don’t come down with a cheese covered bread or else and make sure no one sees you ok?”

Getting a hummed confirmation from Plagg, Lance dropped down from the open skylight to his bead and headed down the lower level which was covered in different swatches of fabric. Lance needed something to forget about his argument with Ladybeetle.

If you had told Lance that when he and his family got the chance to move to Altea thanks to Lance’s scholarship that he’d become a superhero, he would of asked if you were ok. Lance was no superhero; he was just trying to rise a bit higher than his already successful older siblings, trying to improve his fashion skills, hoping he could get noticed here. And he did, as well as gaining the silver ring where Plagg, the Kwami with an obsession for cheese, would sit in when he became Chat Noir. It was hard at first, trying to understand the power he had been given and how to keep his secret and everything, even with someone like Ladybeetle by his side. Ladybeetle or Ladybug if he had been a girl was his partner, for the centuries the two heroes appeared, they were always a team, partner in crime, determined to save everyone. Lance guessed he didn’t expect for Ladybeetle to fall for him.

Lance stopped threading the sewing machine at the thought of the fight that even got him to this point. Lance had low confidence; he never imagined anyone would be interested in him. He could act big all he wanted but harsh words he got before coming to Altea were hard to escape when they kept resounding in his head. He never let it bother him but when Ladybeetle would do nothing but flirt and profess his love, Lance couldn’t believe him. He had to be interested in Chat Noir, not the guy under the mask.

Lance shook his head. He couldn’t let those thoughts get to him. Even though Plagg told him because he was a Miraculous holder, he couldn’t change into an Akuma, Lance didn’t want to tempt fate. He had been the target point to a lot of Akuma’s attacks anyway, no need to make Hawkmoth’s job easier. He finished threading the machine and got up to where his mannequin was sitting, holding the pinned together blazer.

“Wow, looks like a fabric factory exploded in here.” A voice from behind him said, making Lance let out a startled scream and whirl around, stunned at the person sitting on the steps from his bed to the lower level.

“Ladybeetle! What the hell are you doing here?” sitting there in his red spotted spandex, the black hair superhero sat on the steps looking around at the mess of fabric.

“I saw the bowl of Camembert on your terrace and wanted to talk to you, but get why you didn’t bring it down here. Some of these fabrics take smells really easily. I wanted to talk but if you’re busy…”

“No, no. it’s fine, just don’t step on anything.”

Pulling off his yoyo, Ladybeetle swung it around one of the rafters and used the momentum to land the chaise. “What is all this for?”

“Just trying to distract myself. I got into a fight with a friend.”

“Yeah, me too.” Lance didn’t like the look on Ladybeetle’s face. he looked so upset and just…Lance couldn’t take the guilt that he was the one that put it there, so he rested the blazer back down and navigated his way over to sit next to him.

“What happened?”

Ladybeetle sighed. “I got into a fight with Chat Noir. He doesn’t seem to believe that I might actually have feelings for him and I got so tired of him brushing off how I feel, so I snapped, we argued and now here we are. Sometimes I wonder how the hell we can even work together as a team when we apparently can’t trust each other.”

“What do you mean?” Lance asked.

“Well, Chat Noir can’t trust that what I’m telling him might be true, I can’t get him to tell me anything about his actual life not even a little bit but you know more than I do and when it doesn’t have to do with saving the city, sometimes I feel like he doesn’t want to be around me. I mean, I’m not the most pleasant company. I’m completely socially inept and I find it amazing that I can even do my job.”

“Is it true? That you have feelings for Chat Noir?” Lance asked, almost hesitantly. He never wanted to believe Ladybeetle but if Ladybeetle said differently…

“It surprised me too. At first I thought it was because I had someone I could trust but as time went on I saw that I really have feelings for him. Too bad he doesn’t believe me.”

Lance tried to think. He did trust Ladybeetle, he really did. He never realised that in his attempts not to act like his usual self, he was shutting Ladybeetle out. And this had been going on for a while so their trust in each other obviously became strained.

“Maybe, it’s not that he doesn’t trust you, it’s just he probably doesn’t believe you. Maybe he has self-confidence issues. You said you don’t know that much about him right?” Ladybeetle shrugged. “Well I know him and he’s kinda like me. Got so many harsh words, it’s hard to believe someone might actually like you. And the whole not telling you anything, he might be just trying to protect himself from disappointment.”

“Of what? That I won’t like who he actually is under the mask? Me and Chat, we a team, as he likes to call us partners in crime. I doubt the way he is with the mask is any different from the way he is without it. I think he’s a good person, I just wish he believed me on that.”

Lance drummed his fingers against his knee. Ladybeetle was right, they were partners in crime, they had to trust each other and if something was wrong, they needed to talk it out.

“You’re right. Chat Noir should talk to you. Maybe once the two of you can work out your issues about trusting each other and I don’t know, maybe you tone it back the flirting and I think you have a chance. You’re partners in crime, talk to each other and I’m sure this will all work out.”

“You’re pretty smart. I get why Chat Noir hangs out with you.” Ladybeetle said, but it looked like he’s attention was somewhere over Lance’s shoulder. He looked over and tensed at the sight of the collage of pictures of Keith he had. Oh god, this was going to be hard to explain. “Uhh, quite the collection you got there. You like him?”

“Uh, who Keith? Uh, well I know him from school and his dad is this amazing fashion designer who I’d kill to work with.” Lance blabbered on.

“So you just interested in the clothes he’s wearing?” Ladybeetle looked like he already knew the answer though.

“um well, I mean, he’s not bad looking and really nice, once you look past how bad at interaction he is and we’d be closer if I didn’t start these pointless fights with him cause I don’t want to fight with him, it’s just well, uh…”

“You like him so much, that you don’t know how to actually react so you start fights? Doesn’t this make Keith think you don’t like him?” Ladybeetle questioned

“Maybe. I mean I wouldn’t blame him it’s just, I get so flustered whenever I’m around him and I want to talk to him but there’s that voice in my head that’s saying ‘why would he be interested in you?’ and then I just react.” Lance explained.

Ladybeetle gave him a patient but understanding look, “sounds like you and me have similar problems. How about you reverse some of that advice and talk to him. Try ignoring that voice and tell him you want to be closer to him; you just don’t know how to act because you’ve had some bad experiences with guys like him before.”

Lance looked surprised, “well we did have a bad experience when we first met, we’ve gotten over it but how did you guess something like that?”

Ladybeetle looked a bit panicked but waved it away, “he’s a model and I’m sure while he doesn’t act like he’s all that, I’m sure other students close to his status aren’t the same.”

“Oh, well yeah. He knows this girl, Nyma, for a really long time but Keith is kind and down to earth and Nyma is spoiled rotten. But you’re right. Looks like we both need to build the trust with our guys.”

“Looks like it. Guess we’re also partners in crime, cause we’re trying to make sure the other is ok.”

Ladybeetle let out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess so. Thank you for listening to me.”

“My skylight is always open if you need it.”

“thanks.” A beeping sound came into the room and Ladybeetle’s hand went to his earrings. “That’s my signal to go. Thanks again.”

Once he was gone, Lance let a huge sigh. He never realised how his low self-confidence would strain the relationship that he and Ladybeetle had, but he knew now he had to fix that. Starting with apologizing.

“That was some talk.” Plagg came floating by.

“Eavesdropping as usual I see. But yeah. Did the other holders ever fall in love?”

“It was different for everyone. What matters is how you and Beetle work things out. Unless you only want Keith?”

“I don’t know. I’ll talk to them but I’ve got a feeling the decision won’t be hard. I think.”


	6. Lost in your pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sleep is good, books are better"  
> A quote Lance heard before that he's more than certain Keith takes way too seriously.

Lance heard the quote “sleep is good, books are better” once. He once thought it fit Pidge, who could go days with little to no sleep, but that was because of her electronics. In terms of books however, that award would have to go to Keith.

Keith was Allura’s boyfriend’s younger brother. When he first met him, he was meeting Allura at their apartment but Allura and Shiro had gone to pick up food leaving Keith to let him inside.

“Wow, this apartment is amazing.” Lance said walking into the living room of the loft apartment. His eyes were drawn to the two large bookshelves that sat on either side of the flat screen TV. Every shelf was filled with books, some even sitting on top of other books. It was everything from Young Adult, which Lance could agree was still one of the best genres despite him being in his twenties, to horror and mystery to a few non-fiction books as well. “Are all these books both yours and your brothers or are they just for show?” he asked, looking over to Keith, who was sprawled out on the couch holding a book above him.

“They’re mine.”

Lance blinked. Did he just hear that correctly? “All of these? Both bookcases?”

“I’ve got one for graphic novels in my room, but yeah.”

Lance stood there utterly stunned. He didn’t mind reading, he had an app that told him about discounted books on amazon kindle but Keith was something else. Whenever he saw him, he had his nose in a book. He remembered he got invited by Allura to go get brunch with Shiro and Keith. He was sitting across Keith, who had his gaze to his lap when Shiro nudged his brother.

“Put it away.” He ordered, making Keith roll his eyes, but pull the book that had been on his lap up and on the table.

“Wow, you really like books.”

“When he got the Percy Jackson series for his birthday, he was up for days reading each one. He got no sleep for a week?” Shiro confessed, making Keith turn slightly red.

“Percy Jackson is my favourite series. Haven’t gotten the chance to read Athena’s Curse and onwards, including the next series, but I hear it’s really good.”

“It is. I can lend it to you if you want.”

Books are how they started hanging out more. They’d do other things, but Keith would always have his nose in a book. Lance enjoyed making him watch movie or show adaptations and then would listen to Keith give his whole opinion on whether or not it worked. He seemed to like the Anne of Green Gables TV adaptation.

“You never think about it,” Keith mentioned as they watched Anne experience the wave of memories when she stood in front of the orphanage, “how there are much darker tones to what she went through. You definitely don’t see this in the book.”

“Not even you bookworm?” Lance teased.

“No. I guess I never gave it much thought to look at how other people look at it in this way. Thanks I guess.”

Lance hid a smile in his sleeve. Keith got like a kid in a candy store when it came to books. Lance came to love that faint smile that would crawl to his face whenever he was reading. What he didn’t like was the haggard look he’d have when he spent days upon days trying to finish books.

“You know bookmarks are a thing right?” Lance pointed out as they walked into an ItSugar store.

“You know cavities are a thing right?” Keith mocked back as he watched Lance smoothly take a bag and start to fill it to the brim with all the sour candy.

“I’ll have you know I’ve never had a cavity in my life. I like sweets doesn’t mean I can’t take care of my teeth.”

“Sure.” Keith said, like he didn’t believe him. He let out a jaw breaking yawn, rubbing his eyes, making him look a bit like a tired cat. “There is nothing wrong with trying to finish a book.”

“There is when you’re too tired to work at a place you love, the fricking book store. Seriously, invest in a bookmark.” Lance pointed out, looking worried

“I have, just not enough.”

The next time they saw each other, at the same book store Keith worked at, Lance slid a thin box across the counter.

“What’s this?” Keith asked, picking the box up.

“Hopefully something that will encourage you to put the books down a little. Open it.”

Pulling the top off, Keith pulled out the type of bookmark that hung on the spine of the book between the pages. Dangling from it was a string of flame like charms ending with a dragon sitting on an orb.

“Put into a book.” Lance instructed.

Keith raised an eyebrow but picked up one of the books Lance was buying and slipped the bookmark between the pages. He was admiring how the string of charms rested against the spine when he noticed they were starting to glow.

“Like it? I contacted the women who makes these and asked if it was possible to have them glow from pressure and she said I was welcome to try and figure it out. I obviously didn’t, but Pidge did. It’ll only glow once the book is fully closed, so how’s that for incentive?”

“This is amazing. We’ll see if this works, but thanks. Really. I can put it with the book that you got me last week, I’m about to start it.” Keith said, looking a little red.

“Cool. I’m glad you like it.” Lance replied hiding his own blush. This was so worth becoming Pidge’s slave for a week.


	7. How Lance stole Keith's lettermen jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When his parents don't come to practice, Lance has to wait for them to pick him up. He didn't expect to spend part pf that waiting time with Keith.

“I’m surprised your family didn’t come. They’re usually always here.” Allura mentioned to Lance as they were packing up after cheerleading practise. As the captain and vice-captain, they had to stay back to make sure the gym was clear of anything the group could of left behind.

“Libby’s dance recital is coming up so she has practise and my older sibling caught swarms with work. Marina and Leo both got asked out by a pair of twins so they’re more focused on that.”

“Wow, they get two people interested in them and you still can’t talk to Keith.” Allura teased.

Lance glared at the dark skinned girl. That was not true, he could talk to the football player, just not as often as he’d like and without other people around. It wasn’t his fault that Keith didn’t even try and stick around to talk to anyway.

Keith Kogane wasn’t what people would expect a football player to be. He used to get into fights, he was sullen and silent a lot of the times, keeping to himself unless he was hanging with Shiro. If Shiro hadn’t offered him a spot on the football team, Lance had a pretty good feeling that Keith would have been expelled with the amount of fights he had been involved in.

Being a cheerleader, he had seen Keith more than he had been used to. It was hard not to get distracted with how the sweat would glisten on his skin and when he tied that god awful mullet back into a ponytail, it wasn’t fair. Lance wasn’t even sure when the crush started, but he was sure with all the staring he had been doing and all the teasing Pidge started it just happened. Now if he could only talk to Keith without everyone around and try to get to know him better.

Yeah right, like that was gonna happen.

He led him and Allura out of the gym, Allura closing the doors behind her. He couldn’t hear it before because the gym made things a bit soundproof, but it had been raining for quite a while. He needed to text his mother. With his dad out of town to check on his grandparents, his mom was busy with a lot of things.

“Right, well Coran is taking me home so I’ll see you later ok?” Allura said, walking away.

“Wait, didn’t you drive here?” Lance asked. He had been hoping for a ride.

“Yeah, Coran’s car. I’ll see you later.” With a final wave, Allura disappeared around the corner

 _‘Alright. Text mama it is. I hope she’s not too busy.’_ Lance thought, pulling his phone out of his bag. He regretted not putting on clothes that morning. He had nothing to change into and while he liked the rain, it got cold outside.

As he opened the front door to the school he received a message from his mother telling him she’d be a while, she had just gotten to the grocery store when he texted her. He sat on the top step, looking out at the rain as it fell hard. He turned when the door opened and Keith came out.

He looked just as surprised as Lance felt. “What are you still doing here? Didn’t practise end for you guys a while ago?”

“I could say the same for you.” Lance said, his eyes trailing over the black letterman jacket with the blue, green, yellow and red strips lining the sleeves. When Lance first saw the jackets, he thought it looked a bit tacky, but it grew on him. Keith’s own fit him really well, with his number flashed on his back.

“We had weight training today so I stayed back to take a shower. But don’t your parents come to practise?” Keith asked taking a seat next to Lance.

It was honestly a bit surprising how talkative Keith was being. Well, talkative for when he wasn’t around Shiro.

“Usually but not today. That’s why I’m still here, I’m waiting for my mom to come get me. What about you, don’t you have motorcycle?”

“I can’t ride in this weather. Besides,” Keith trailed off slightly, “it got taken away as punishment.”

Lance wanted to ask what he got punished for, but Keith almost seemed to draw in on himself, so Lance didn’t pry.

“Oh, that sucks. Looks like we both got to wait for our parents then.”

“yeah.” The two strayed off into silence but Lance noticed it wasn’t awkward silence. It felt comfortable, like silence that happened when there was nothing to be said and you felt comfortable with each other. Lance was watching puddles form when he started to shiver a bit. He rubbed his hands against his arms, trying to get warm, feeling the goose bumps appear on his arms.

“Cold?” Keith asked.

“I’ve always loved the rain, but hate the chill it brings with it. I’m fine though.”

“You usually have a jacket on, when you’re not in practise I mean.”

Lance raised an eyebrow at Keith who just shrugged. He didn’t think Keith took much notice in what he did.

“I was running late so I didn’t have time to grab one. I’ll be fine though.”

He tried not to pay attention to how Keith moved a bit closer to him, as he felt Keith’s body heat against his side. When he wanted the chance to talk and get to know Keith, this is not at all how he pictured this going. But he wasn’t going to complain. However before he could open his mouth to ask Keith any sort of question, a silver SUV comes pulling in, stopping in front of the steps. He feels Keith tense slightly and Lance can barely make out the man behind the wheel.

“That’s my ride. I better go. Can we give you a ride?”

Lance wanted to say yes, more time to spend with Keith, but his phone buzzed. It seemed his mother was 5 minutes away. “Thanks, really, but looks like my mom’s nearby.”

Keith nodded, still not moving before he dropped his bag down and pulled off his lettermen jacket, dropping it around Lance’s shoulders. “Don’t want you to catch a cold. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Lance was left stunned to silence as Keith ran to the car and climbed in, it pulling away moments later. That was quite a turn of events, nothing Lance could be annoyed about though.

* * *

 

Lance knew people were staring. How could they not, he was wearing Keith’s lettermen jacket. It would have been right just to return it, but Lance was feeling mischievous. He wouldn’t give it back, not easily though.

“Lance,” he looked over his shoulder to see Keith and Shiro. Shiro looked like he was seconds away from laughing. “Uh, my jacket…”

“Like it, I goes so much better with this crop top.” Lance said, striking a pose, showing off the galaxy printed crop top.

“Right, I’m gonna need it back. Coach has this thing about his player wearing the jacket at all times.” Keith said.”

“Hmm, no.” Lance said, closing his locker and adjusting his bag. “I like it, so I’m gonna keep it. Got to go, bye!”

The two football players watched Lance prance down the hallway, Keith’s last name and number getting farther and farther away. It was at the moment, Shiro burst into a fit of giggles.

“Somehow, I’m not surprised. But you don’t seem very mad he stole your jacket.” Shiro said, glancing at Keith, who shot him a glare.

“He’s just being annoying; I’ll get it back later. I know where you’re going with this, I don’t, ok.”

“Alright. You don’t have a crush on Lance and wouldn’t spend your whole life staring at him and his ‘annoyingly long and smooth legs’?”

“Shut up!” Keith wouldn’t be getting that jacket back anytime soon, but the sight of Lance showing it off proudly made it slightly better.


End file.
